He Wasn't Worth It
by LoquaciousLycanthropic
Summary: She never cried for him or about him. He wasn't worth her tears. EdxRoy. Onesided EdxWinry. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Sadly, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me.

Warning: SLASH. RoyxEd. Onesided EdxWinry. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

She never cried for him or about him. He wasn't worth her tears.

---

"Winry?" He said, his voice breaking through her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should break up."

She blinked and looked at him, her face blank as she asked a one-word question.

"Why?"

He looked away from her, a guilty expression on his face.

"I love someone else."

"All right," she responded, going back to work on the automail she was fixing.

He was shock- she could tell without even looking at him. She knew he was expecting a wrench, fists, feet, anything except a cold shoulder.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He wasn't worth her anger.

-------------------------------------------

"Hello Miss Rockbell."

"Oh, good morning Colonel Hawkeye!"

"Please, call me Riza."

"Okay, and the same for me. Call me Winry."

"All right. Are you looking for Edward?"

"Sadly. Alphonse called me yesterday and said one of Edward's fingers wasn't moving right."

Riza laughed. "Well, Edward is probably in his dorm room along with Alphonse."

"Thank you, Riza."

"You're quite welcome, Winry."

---

"Edward!"

"What?" The blonde asked, entering his dorm room.

"You broke you finger," She snapped, glaring.

"Apparently," He deadpanned.

"Let me see," She demanded, holding out her hand.

The next half-hour was spent figuring out what was wrong with the metal finger. When the problem was found, Winry couldn't believe her eyes.

"A hair?" She asked, unwinding the black strand from the metal knuckle.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head with his human hand in embarrassment.

"Wow, how'd that get there?"

He tried to cover it up, but she knew. She knew who that hair belonged to and she knew exactly how it had gotten wrapped around Edward's metal finger.

She didn't even try to think of another possible reason.

He wasn't worth her denial.

---------------------------------------------

"Winry, aren't you mad at me, even the slightest?"

"Do you want me to be mad at you, Ed?"

"It'd be better than you being absolutely fine with it."

"You think I don't want you to be happy?"

"I don't know. Maybe? It's just- I'd think that you'd be angry. I mean, you throw wrenches at me for no reason and now that you have a reason… It's a little creepy."

"Do you want me to tell you that you're not aloud to see him anymore? Do you want me to tell you that I hate you and that I'll never approve of your relationship?"

"Do you- I mean, do you know who it is?"

Winry spun around and glared at the shorter.

"You made it plain as day, Edward. Black hair? Come on. I know all that hating you direct toward him is just an act."

"So…you really don't care?"

She sighed, heavily. "No. I don't care."

"You're not-"

"I'm not angry! I'm not in denial! And I'm definitely not going to bargain with you about it. I'm not going to promise to never throw wrenches at you if you dump him, I'm not going to promise to be the best wife ever if you marry me. I'm not going to promise you anything, Edward."

Because he wasn't worth her time bargaining.

------------------------------------------------

"So, I heard some interesting news the other day."

"Oh?"

"Someone said Edward broke up with you. Is it true?"

"I never took you for the type to gossip, Scheska," Winry sighed.

The older winced slightly, a guilty look on her face.

"I'm….usually not. I just had to ask."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Do you know why?"

Winry looked away from her friend. "He loved someone else."

"And you're fine with that?" Scheska asked, shocked.

Winry shrugged.

"I guess."

"You're not…sad? Angry? Anything?"

"Not really." Winry placed her chin on her palm and looked out into the snow that covered Central.

"So…um… who's the lady?"

"Technically-"

"Oh! Look, Winry. There he is, now!"

The younger woman jumped, and pressed her face to the café window. Scheska was right. There he was; Blonde, short, and… not alone. Winry shook her head and looked again. Nope, he was still there.

Tall, dark, and handsome. Those were the only words that could possibly be used to describe Roy Mustang's looks. His personality, however…

Bastard, smug, murderer, cold-hearted, stealer.

How Edward could love him was beyond Winry.

Even as she watched, Roy leaned down and whispered something into Ed's ear. The blonde blushed and smacked the taller man. Roy threw his head back and laughed. Ed's blush faded and he turned back to the older, brushing snow off his shoulder.

Winry heart was pounding fast and loud; she was sure that ever Edward and Roy could hear it.

"When did those two become such good friends?" Scheska asked, confused.

"Just the other day," Winry replied.

"Wha-" A look of comprehension over took the look of confusion on her face. "Oh."

The other didn't reply, but continued to watch the two men until they were out of sight.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she shook them away.

He wasn't worth depression.

-------------------------------------

"Miss. Rockbell, may I speak to you for a second?"

Winry jumped at the sound of his voice. She blinked in confusion, but turned and sent him a pasted on award winning smile.

"Of course, General."

He leaned against a wall and looked toward the ceiling.

"I spoke to Edward today," He started and Winry couldn't help but snort.

"I'll assume that's not all you did to him."

He ignored her.

"He confided in me that you're not your normal self lately." She grimaced, but motioned for him to continue. "Am I right to assume that it's our relationship that makes you uncomfortable?"

"You know what they say about assuming, don't you?"

"No, but, by all means, tell me." She was sure he did his best to look interested, but he was failing, miserably.

"They say if you assume, you'll make an ass out of you and me."

He chuckled, softly. "All right, I won't assume. So tell me, what's wrong."

She looked away from him. "What makes you think that there's anything wrong? And if there was, why would you think, for even a second, that I would tell you?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just hoped that you would."

"Well, I wouldn't," She sniffed.

"Can I _guess _that it has something to do with mine and Edward's relationship?"

"I told you, there's nothing wrong!" She snapped, her eyes flashing as she glared at him. He didn't back down.

"I think there is something wrong and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is."

"Why do you care?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Because it worries Ed and, when he worries, I can't help but worry."

She stiffened at his words.

"Well, General, I 'm terribly sorry if my attitude affects you or your love, but I can assure you, I'm fine. I really must be going, now. It was nice to see you and-"

"Do you really think I'm an idiot?"

"I was hoping you might be."

Mustang chuckled at the insult, but then sobered. "Please, Winry. Tell me what's wrong."

"Its not like you don't already know."

"I want to hear it from you."

She frowned and wiped around, hand raised and pointing at him, threateningly. "You really _are _a bastard, Mustang." Her voice was calm, but there was poison in it. "I don't understand why he would chose _you _of all people. I'll never understand what he sees in you. All you do is boss him around, act like you own the world, call him short, burn him with your damn alchemy-"

"How is that any different from what you do to him? You hit him with some wrench everytime you see him, if his stories are true. You don't ever really seem to mind calling him short yourself and, as for owning the world, don't we all act like that at times? It's not something purely-"

That was the last thing she heard coming out of his mouth. The only thing that registered in her mind was her hand coming up, then a stinging sensation in her palm. She looked down at her hand to find it red, then looked up to find a familiar shape forming on the General's cheek. He brought his own hand up in shock and put it to his face, gingerly.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" Tears were cascading down her face now and she was powerless to stop them. She let them flow. "You don't deserve him! You don't! You're just a cold-hearted bastard who'll dump him as soon as something else catches you eye. I don't know how Ed fell for someone like you, but I won't! I won't fall for your charms, your magic, whatever the hell it is you use!" Her eyes were wide with fury now as all the words she'd kept inside her for the past few days came tumbling out. He backed up a step, seemingly frightened by the crazy girl in front of him.

"Winry-"

"Don't you _dare _even say my name! Don't you _dare _think that you'll ever have that right! You're nothing to me. You're not even the spawn of Satan! No, not even Satan, himself! You're worse! And I hate you! I hate you for everything! I hate you for living, I hate you for knowing Edward, I hate you for getting close to Edward, I hate you for loving Edward. And most of all," She continued, her voice getting quieter. "I hate you for making Edward love you back."

"Miss Rockbell-"

"Shut up! Just…shut up." She choked out a sob and turned away. "Shut up. Don't talk. It should have been us. Mr and Mrs Edward Elric. Winry Elric. But it won't be. Because of you. I hate you!"

Then, she turned and fled, tears flying.

He may not have been worth her anger, denial, bargaining, or depression, but she knew she'd never be able to accept it. Their relationship wasn't worth her acceptance.

* * *

A/N: Probably one of the only endings I've ever written that I actually like...Sad. XD

Thanks so much for reading, everyone! I really appreciate it and I'd appreciate it even more if you dropped me a review. ;D As always, constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be used to heat my hot chocolate.


End file.
